


Lizard-Like

by Verasteine



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-19
Updated: 2009-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verasteine/pseuds/Verasteine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: a drabble, with the added element of "a zoo animal". Thanks to Thaddeusfavour for the beta help.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lizard-Like

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: a drabble, with the added element of "a zoo animal". Thanks to Thaddeusfavour for the beta help.

A stroke of her computer keys, a dodge, a swerve, and she was past the road block. Slipping into the server like a virtual gecko, stealthily clinging to the walls of the mother board, perching and looking to see what was going on. Then the random bit of data cruised by in a stream of information, and her virtual lizard flicked its tongue and snagged it, devouring it whole.

London need never know about Jack Harkness stepping out of a blue box on Roald Dahl Plass. She pushed her glasses back and smiled silently. Toshiko was having a good day.


End file.
